La Graduación
by Kitty H.R
Summary: Basado en mi ultimo año de escuela. Todo lo que dice es real. Cada personaje basado en una persona muy importante en mi vida, a quien quiero mucho y seguro que la extrañaré. Este fic está escrito con todo mi corazón y cariño. Si alguien conocido lee esto, aunque aparezca o no en el fic, que sepa que lo quiero demasiado y que lo extrañaré, espero que esa persona tambien a mi...


Era el dia de su Graduación y todos estaban muy conmovidos. Recordaban los años de Primaria que habian pasado todos juntos en esa escuela: "Reverendo Francisco Schmítz", SU escuela, y cada vez que pensaban en que la mayoria no se iba a volver a ver se les hacia un nudo en la garganta.

Recordaban las aventuras que habian vivido con Cartman, el dia que llegó Damien por primera vez, el Baile de Graduación... Oh! Ese baile... Una de las ultimas fiestas juntos...

Flashback...

Baile de Graduación...

Un bus pasó a recoger a ciertos chicos que habian pedido el transporte para que los llevaran. Pip, Damien, el primito de Damien y Craig se habian sentado en la parte de atras, para disfrutar del viaje, pasaron por casa de Token, que no fue a la fiesta, y lo saludaron aunque nadie estaba afuera.

Habian llegado y la sección 6-2 era la primera en la pista de baile, estaban riendo, tomando sus ultimas fotos, Craig fué el primero en bailar, incluso el DJ les habia dicho que eran la sección mas divertida y fiestera, recuerdan como Damien fué el primero en bailar el baile del caballo, seguido por Craig y luego los demas chicos. La comida estaba deliciosa, era un buffet, la clase conversaba y reia sobre todo, pero luego llegó el momento, cuando el DJ dijo que hicieran un circulo cada clase y se dieran las manos, la mayoria lloró, la verdad, y los que no lo hicieron se lo estaban aguantando por orgullo, pero todos consolaban a los que lo hacian.

La clase entera se abrazó y siguió la fiesta, llegó una carnaval y hubo limbo y bailaron la conga, todos estaban felices, disfrutando uno de sus ultimos momentos juntos, tomaban fotos, todos cantaban y bailaban al ritmo de la musica. Tambien hubo marichi, el cual sacó a Craig, a Damien, a Kenny y a Kyle a bailar. Era el dia mas feliz para la 6-2, no querian que se acabara. Pusieron todo tipo de musica: Justin Bieber, Gangnam Style, Sexy And I Know It, Follow the Leader, Pasame la Botella (la cual la clase se sabia perfectamente, porque la pasaban cantando en la escuela) y de ultimo Call Me Maybe...

Al terminar la fiesta a todos les dolian los pies y algunos se habian quitado los zapatos, se devolvieron en el bus, eran las 12pm e iban en camino a sus respectivas casas, de nuevo en los ultimos asientos, hablando sobre que se iban a extrañar mucho y lo buena que estuvo la fiesta, alguno que otro chisme, pero nadie les daba importancia, lo importante eran ellos y sus sentimientos...

Luego de eso todos querian regresar el tiempo y detenerlo, alli, en el Baile de Graduación, que durara para siempre. Que nunca se acabara...

Fin Flashback...

Kyle Broflovsky= Laura Alvarado: Nerd, linda, una gran amiga, nunca te olvidaré. Felicidades por entrar al Tecnico de Dos Cercas! T.K.M!...

Stan Marsh= Keyner Latouche: un gran amigo, ex de Laura, le decian el Francesito, si pasa la segunda convo irá conmigo al de Las Gravilias. T.K.D!...

Craig Tucker= Kimberly Sanchez: mi mejor amiga, una gran loca, la quiero mucho y espero que pase la segunda convo y le vaya bien en el Monse. T.K.D!...

Tweek Tweak= Jean Carlo Bravo: bromeaba con Latouche sobre que eran una pareja gay, muy gracioso y divertido, imitaba el "Miau" de los gatos y lo hacia en la clase y la profe jamas se dió cuenta quien era. Entró al Tecnico de Dos Cercas, lo extrañaré mucho y nunca lo olvidaré. T.K.M!...

Clyde Donovan= Julián Zelaya: Me gustó por un tiempo, ya no :3. Pero siempre lo querré mucho y nunca lo olvidaré, entro al Liceo de San Antonio y espero que le vaya genial. T.K.D!...

Token Black= Marlon Martinez: tambien un gran amigo, es muy fiel y cariñoso, irá al de Las Gravilias conmigo. T.K.D!...

Kenny McCormick= Nashla Vargas: una excelente amiga y gran loca que siempre te apoyará y no le dará miedo nada. Entró al Tecnico de Dos Cercas y nunca jamas la podré olvidar. T.K.D! ...

Butters Stolch= Marilyn Quiróz: otra de mis mejores amigas, linda, paranoica como Tweek, inocente, todos los chicos y chicas la querian mucho, igual yo. T.K.D!...

Eric Cartman= Stephano Tovar: travieso, loco, le prohibieron venir a mi casa por los desastres que ha hecho (me rompió la cama y hacia mucho reguero cada vez que venia), pero lo quiero mucho y jamas lo olvidaré. Entró al Tecnico de Dos Cercas, felicidades! T.K.M!...

Llamaba Karla, la ex-profesora de computo y encargada de ser la anfitriona de la Graduación... Habian mas chicos, pero esos eran los mas importantes para él... Ellos tenian que subir al escenario cuando los llamaran, saludar con la mano derecha y agarrar el titulo con la izquierda... Ese era el protocolo...

Phillp Pirrut= Daniel Jaimes: mi mejor amigo, muy importante para mi, nos conocemos desde pequeños y siempre lo quise mucho, iremos al de Las Gravilias, es el destino. T.K.D!...

La persona mas importante y la que iba justo antes que él. Seguia él, ya era seguro, estaba listo para ir, para agarrar ese titulo que bien merecido se lo tenia y volver a su casa, ya graduado...

Damien Thorne= Yanteé Hernandez: Yo. Iré al Colegio de Las Gravilias, mi personaje favorito de South Park me representa...

Listo. Era él, justo como en el ensayo, se paró, saludó con la derecha y recogió el titulo con la izquierda, bajó las escaleras y ya estaban llamando al siguiente chico, se sentó en su lugar en la banca y vió el título, sonrió, en la foto no estaba él, porque alguna maldición de no salir en las fotos de la Graduación recorria la famila, su madre tambien faltó en la foto de ella, recordó que, el dia de la foto a él le dió una horrible Faringitis, se le habia ido la voz y no podia comer, dolia demasiado, asi que solo fué a la escuela por la foto y se pudo tomar la individual, pero la grupal tardó mucho y se tuvo que devolver a casa antes de que la tomaran. Se arrepenntia de haber echo eso, sus compañeros no tendrán un recuerdo de él mas que la firma en el anuario, pero recordó que el dolor era mucho y ahora se arrepentia, pero en ese momento dolia demasiado y no era poca cosa. Terminaron de llamar a los alumnos y siguió la 6-3. Luego de la 6-3 la Prof. Karla dijo que alzaran el titulo con honor y orgullo, recordando por todo lo que habian pasado, todos lo hicieron y luego llamaron uno por uno para la salida.

En la salida todos se abrazaban y tomaban fotos con las profesoras, Alfredo Poveda: musica, Gloria: religion, Seidy Sanchez: matematicas la peor enemiga de Damien pero en ese momento no importaba, Ligia Vargas: español y profesora guia, Cinthya Sanchez: estudios sociales y ciencias habia tenido un bebé asi que a mitad de año la reemplazó otra llamada Rocio pero llegó a la Graduación y por ultimo el Director Juan Carlos Ramirez. Otra foto con Pip, Kyle, Clyde, Kenny, Tweek, etc...

Craig y Stan tenian que ir a segunda convocatoria, asi que no llegaron.

Los "Te extrañaré" "Te quiero" "Hablamos por face o mensaje" llenaban la salida. Habia abrazos, besos, lagrimas y gente despidiendose. Luego de esto habia acordado ir con Pip a comer pizza en Pizza Hut, se les unió Cartman y fué a comer pizza con ellos. Para mala suerte de él sus padres llegaron y se fueron a comer a otra mesa, me dió lástima, se notaba que él quería estar con nosotros, queria ir y decirle y que por qué se fué pero recordé que tambien tenia que pasar tiempo con su familia.

Luego de la pizza cada quien se fué para su casa, despidiendose. Ya era de noche y uno se dormia con todos esos recuerdos y memorias de sus compañeros, cada rostro, cada momento, cada persona, ahora valia la pena, ahora uno se daba cuenta del por qué los habia conocido y se habian echo tan importantes en su vida.

Ahora el mundo tenia sentido, todo tenia sentido, el esfuerzo, el estudio por pasar la escuela, el tiempo con sus amigos... TODO... Ahora no me arrepentia de nada...


End file.
